Master of My Fate
by Whisper Gypsy
Summary: Remus John Lupin II has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The eager young Lycan anticipates learning, practicing magic, and meeting new people. But making friends—the forever kind—and finding himself were miracles he had never even dreamed of. Challenge by haze1982
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this was a lovely challenge issued me by haze1982, in exchange for her amazing reviews. I hope you all enjoy the insight into Remus' psyche during his Hogwarts terms. Special dedication to: Hooked on Phonics. You are screwing with me. In explanation, I am teaching myself Gaelic, and phonics is quite divorced from the language in my knowledge of the letter sounds. I am having to relearn quite a bit of the linguistic basics, but I'm having a blast!

Disclaimer: Like anything else in this world, it really isn't mine. Except my soul—that will always be with me.

* * *

Challenge:

Haze1982: I am very interested in the Marauder era and I am a huge Lupin fan. So, the challenge: I would like to know more on the inner workings of his mind, how he handles being a werewolf, and how his friends initially took the news. I suppose it stems from the scene in POA where he speaks of Lily and how she understood him when no one else could and was there for him. Possibly could either have his thoughts as a teenager or years later as a reflection. Something along those lines.

* * *

Prologue

_Dear Dad,_

_So it's been a few weeks and school is just as blindingly brilliant as I always hoped it would be. I'm so honored and thrilled that I was permitted to attend. Thank you and Mum for letting me come here, too._

_Classes are so interesting, and I'm learning so much. The textbooks are wonderful, I don't even notice that they're used. Besides, for some of them, there are spare copies in the library. I am trying to find out which books are available for the second year requirements._

_I already told you I got sorted into Gryffindor, but I barely knew my dorm mates. Their names are Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black. Even though it's already happened once, they haven't noticed. But maybe just because it was the once. I swear to be as careful as I can. And Headmaster Dumbledore will be covering me, as will Madame Pomfrey. So far, the story is that I've been ill, and it comes and goes, but no one knows what it is yet. I hope that story will last—and I think it will. Like Mum says, if people have been fed enough before curiosity sets in, and fill in the blanks themselves, then they'll settle for the false front and not look past it for the truth._

_I hope she's right._

_I keep chatting with the lads, and they seem like the best of my year. I've also met a girl from my year, Lily Evans ,and she often helps me if I have any questions in our classes. She's just like me, with her nose in every book she can touch. And like me, she seems to treat Hogwarts like the greatest treasure in the world, and all a dream she could wake up from. She's muggleborn, you see. But she belongs here even more than anyone I've met._

_Anyhow, I've got to get to my Transfiguration essay—my head of house teaches that class and she brokers no slackers!_

_All my love,_

_Remus John Lupin II_

_P.S.-Tell Mum I'm dying without her chocolate biscuits._

* * *

_Dear Dad,  
I got your last letter this morning at breakfast, and was so happy to finally get an owl myself in the morning mail. I didn't get a chance to look over it until my free period after lunch, and I'm sorry to hear Mum's feeling under the weather. Tell her not to worry about the biscuits and to get well.  
_

_Yes, my dorm mates are still unaware, and I don't plan to tell them, Dad, so don't worry. As for Lily, I had no plans to tell her either, and I am very careful around her. She can tell I don't like talking about when I'm sick, and she's left it alone. I suppose she thinks I am embarrassed and not afraid of my secret coming to light...  
_

_Classes are going well, and I got an Outstanding on that Transfiguration essay! I need to study more in Potions and Herbology more though. There's just so many smells that I get overwhelmed sometimes.  
_

_I'll write more later, since I need to study.  
_

_All my best,_

_Remus John Lupin II_

* * *

_Dear Dad,  
_

_As promised, I have been studying and got Outstanding's on my most recent Herbology and Potions' assignments. I also had to have a bit of an anti-sneezing potion, but Professor Slughorn-he's my Potions Master-he was alright with sending me off to the Hospital Wing.  
_

_After the last time there were a few more questions, but no one is suspicious yet. And as you said, I haven't made any friends who would feel betrayed by my withholding the secret, only study partners as the professors assign them. Luckily it's always Lily or my dorm mates, so at least it narrows down to just four people to be careful around. Well, to be MORE careful around.  
_

_There's another thing, Dad. The professors were all told, like Dumbledore insisted, but sometimes, I think they're being more lenient with me, treating me differently. I never wanted that. I wanted to come here and be as normal as possible. I don't want things handed to me, I want to earn them. Even being a student could be earned through good behavior and good grades. I know I oughtn't complain, but it is frustrating.  
_

_Hope Mum is feeling better.  
_

_All my best,  
_

_Remus J Lupin II  
_

* * *

E/N: To haze, I hope you love this! And to all my other readers: Read, enjoy, and leave a review. Remus sends his love!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, for everyone who has voted or anyone who hasn't: NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! Vote, or forever lose your voice. :P In other news, the flurry of reviews which met my updates has made me feel like one of the most privileged writers in the world. Thank you! In other news, I had a freak accident, but am perfectly fine. I work in a local Target, and as I was w[ushing some product out of our walk-in freezer, a chuck of ice(larger than my hand) fell from the upper door seam and hit me on the crown of my head. No goose egg, no bruising, tenderness, bleeding, or concussion, just a massive one-day headache. All well now, but ended up sleeping most of my Monday writing time, for which I apologize. I also think it's awesome that I was attacked by ice when it was 65 degrees Fahrenheit outside. :P

Disclaimer: It's Remus Lupin's letters. HE wrote them, not me. He just has no interwebs. :D That is where I come in.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_You didn't mention it in your last latter, but I hope Mum is doing better, give her my love. And I'm going to include my latest Divination prediction, as I hope it will tickle you as much as it did me. Seer Nairobe told me I should "Beware the kiss of the moon, and flee the jaws of the night, or your life will be forever changed, and all will flee in fright'. Bit late for her words of wisdom, and the irony was amusing. Of course, she also told Lily to "beware the amorous heart's crushing power. Friends and lover do not always mix." I mean, come on, we're all eleven. She's just a mad bat._

_Anyway, I wanted to talk with you about my professors. You told me to obey and respect my professors (sorry for that comment on Seer Nairobe), but they are doing something which worries me. It's nothing bad or dangerous, just…bothersome, I guess._

_I do all the work assigned to me and turn it in on time. So far there hadn't been a problem, but yesterday, I turned in an assignment a day late, because I was so worn out from __the full moon__ the other night. When I was given the paper back today, there wasn't a deduction for tardiness. When I asked the professor, he just smiled (dare I say pityingly) at me and said that he could empathize with me, and wouldn't hold it against me._

_Why am I complaining about a good grade? I didn't earn full marks on that paper, not only was I late, but I caught an error on the third paragraph when I read back over it. And he didn't deduct for it! I don't mind a little leniency in my absences and a single day's grace to make up for the following day I'm exhausted, but not honestly grading me? Why send me to school if I can't earn my marks?_

_I'm sorry to vent all this at you, it's just eating me up, and I don't know whether I should go to the professor or the Headmaster, or my Head of House about it? What should I do, Dad?_

_Nothing else has been going on, except that I saw my first ever Quidditch match! Hufflepuff creamed us, though. Oh well, always next time._

_All my love,_

_Remus J Lupin II_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry. I messed up. I won't write about it anymore. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't think that anyone else might read your mail and see what was written there. I'm sorry._

_Tell Mum I love her._

_I'll do as you suggested and speak to Professor Slughorn and Headmaster Dumbledore together. I don't want to gang up on him, but I don't want him to write off my sincerity as rote recitation of behavioral code or some such._

_Your son,_

_Remus J Lupin II_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Halloween was incredible! We had a feast and the hundreds of candles that are always floating overhead in the Great Hall had increased to thousands! We also had floating jack-o-lanterns, bats flying about, and extra ghosts in the school—or rather, more ghosts visible. I suppose they're always here, since ghosts are stuck in one place, right?_

_Anyhow, it was incredible! James, Peter, Sirius and I were all sitting together at breakfast and decided it would be cool to plan a prank for supper. I was hesitant, until Sirius and James insisted it wouldn't harm anyone or break any rules—just be a spot of fun, you know?_

_Well, we decided to enchant the jack-o-lanterns to tell scary stories. I found a spell that would give them voices—as scary as possible, of course—and James cast it. He's the best at charms, among our group. And then all of us came up with every scary story we could think of. It was brilliant!_

_Everyone loved them! Several students even asked if they could bring the story-telling jack-o-lanterns up to their common rooms for after the feast. I even saw the Headmaster with one tucked under each arm as he left the feast. It was just so brilliant. I was able to forget… all my stress for the night._

_Thanks again for sending me here!_

_I spoke with Dumbledore and Slughorn. So far, so good._

_Your son,_

_Remus J Lupin II_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Yes, I know pranks aren't what a good student, particularly one who ought to be more focused on his studies should participate in, even if it furthers his charms, history, and research knowledge and experience as a student. I'm sorry I disappointed you and Mum._

_I'm working really hard and have Outstandings in all my classes, save Care of Magical Creatures, where I have a Exceeeds Expectations, on account of not being able to get close to some of the animals. The smell a predator, and well…_

_I help the Professor with a lot of the food preparation for the animals and I answer half the questions in the class. Lily Evans answers the other half. She really is very smart, but she's nice too. She was mad about the prank as well, and told the four of us off soundly for it later. Sirius said it was more likely one of the stories spooked her, but I think she was more focused on the principle of the thing, since the prank was harmless. We told her so, and she just said, "This time." She is right, though._

_There was another thing about her telling us off, though. When the prefects and Heads verbally warned us, while smiling the whole time, about being more focused on our studies, James snapped right back at them to return the pumpkins to the pumpkin patch by the groundskeeper's cottage—our groundskeeper is half giant! His name is Hagrid and he's really friendly, but can't cook worth knuts—once they were done playing with them. But with Lily… He kind of got all sick-looking. Like his eyes wouldn't focus, I had to repeat myself three times to him to close the door to our room before he heard me, and he just lay in bed sighing all night. And this was AFTER she talked to us. He may be ill; I'll see about bringing him to Madame Pomfrey later. _

_Speaking of which, she is a miracle. She has so many potions ready on hand to help me when I'm ill. It really is amazing all that she has learned to do and fix. I have no new scars from the past three time I've been ill! I'll see about bringing some of the Nimue's Healing Sap home over holiday until I'm old enough to brew or buy some._

_Give all my love to Mum, and let her know I learned something in History of Magic which reminded me of her. It was about the Sorceress Circe and how she could tame even the moon with her love and power. It reminded me of all the nightmares Mum chased away and defeated for me. Give her a hug, will you? I miss you both._

_Your Son,_

_Remus J Lupin II_

* * *

E/N: So, how do y'all like the development to date? And the first prank! I'm so proud of my babies! I'm planning on including a lot of pranks in this fic, so any prank ideas are welcome! I'll try to credit whoever they came from in my author's note for the chapter they appear in. As always, please review and brighten my day!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone, for you wonderful reviews. I'm glad that Haze has been loving this so far, and will have much more to come! And already one prank planner! I may have to create honorary Marauders. Your level of initiation depending on the ingeniousness and originality of your prank. We shall see.

Disclaimer: As ever, this is FAN—word meaning fanatic or obsessed fool, FICTION—meaning false, story, made-up, fairy tale. Putting them together, instead of creating some odd double negative, means that I am stealing a fake plot and twisting it to my whims.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_So, that was the third time I've been in the hospital wing. Lily was really worried. Came to visit me the next morning and everything. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey had cleaned me up aready, so I just looked miserable and exhausted and sickly. She said she would begin looking into ways to help me, an di thanked her. I figured she's the type where the more I try to dissuade her, the harder she'll try. Besides, she won't find my cure in with Magical Maladies and such._

_My dorm mates were worried too. Of course, they showed their concern in a different manner: My bed had been littered in chocolate frogs when I got back to it that afternoon. I gave half of them back, but honestly, when have I ever said no to chocolate? Even if I prefer the Hobgoblin's Fudge bars. Especially the dark chocolate. Mmmm._

_You mentioned Mum had seen another mediwitch in your last letter. Do you know what's kept her ill? Or what does she have? I'm worried._

_Classes are going well, and my grades are good. I solemnly swear I haven't pranked or assisted in the pranking of my dorm mates. I've managed to get Peter to tag along and study with Lily and I a few times when James and Sirius looked particularly eager. Most especially would be one week ago, which resulted two days later in an epic battle between two lavatories. The main level girls' and the main level boys' lavatories were spewing water from their faucets, toilets, and what-have-you's all morning. It ended up flooding the lower two hallways, soaking seven other first years—two Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, and one enraged Slytherin—before it landed the two culprits in detention with Filch, the indoor caretaker, of sorts._

_I've talked with them, I have, but aside from planning to never get caught again, while at the same time competing to earn the most detentions, James and Sirius take everything I say in through one ear and shove it out the other. They're hopeless I suppose. Maybe they'll grow out of it?_

_I mentioned to my Head of House that I've been writing home and she—Professor McGonagall—said she wanted me to pass on her well wishes and salutations to you and Mum. I didn't know you were a Gryffindor, Dad! And Mum was a Ravenclaw, but Professor McGonagall said she was one of the best from all the houses. That sounds like Mum._

_Got to run,_

_Your son,_

_Remus J Lupin II_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_I thought only kids could get dragon pox? How's Mum feeling? Should I come home to visit? I'm sure I can get permission for a weekend trip. I can even ask to be Flooed to our neighbors', The Saunderson's, fireplace and walk from there. Just let me know and hug and kiss Mum for me._

_Classes are still going well, James and Sirius are still landing themselves in detention, and Peter and I are still studying together. Lily hasn't been studying with us as much as some Slytherin she knew before coming here. Something odd Snape. I really don't remember. Savvy, I think? I'll ask Lily later._

_I'm including a copy of my second paper in Transfiguration. Not only did I receive an Outstanding, but Professor McGonagall noted that my theory was relatively unresearched in the scholarly sphere and showed true potential. She also wrote that if I didn't mind, she wanted to offer my theory as an independent study project option for some of her seventh year students. I'm thrilled! A bit intimidated about explaining the principles, but still thrilled._

_Had a long day, so I'm going to call it a night. My head is aching. Give Mum my best._

_Your Son,_

_Remus J Lupin II_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm glad Mum is doing better and is completely healed, if still a bit weaker than before. I'm just glad she'd well. Send her my love._

_I'm sure you got the letter, but I've got detention. Detention! I'm so ashamed. It wasn't for pranking or anything, just being out past curfew. I fell asleep in the library. I'm so tired lately. Anyway, Professor Slughorn saw me heading back to Gryffindor Tower at nine o'clock. Funny thing is, even after I asked to be treated equally, I believe he would have let me get off with just a warning if the Head girl, Andoramana Black—or something—hadn't walked up just then._

_So, after supper tonight, I've got spider legs to pluck, under Professor Slughorn's watchful eye. I'll live. What I don't get, is that with detentions, you can be out past curfew, but if you're out past curfew otherwise, you get a detention? Is it some philosophy along the lines of, 'If you wanna be out late, we'll give you a reason for it'? Who knows?_

_James and Sirius are mad that we now have equal detentions, even though I was being a good student and they weren't. Apparently, they must now 'strive harder to achieve our worthy goals', or some such rubbish. I really hope this is a phase. Like first years proving themselves or something. Although, a lot of the pranks they've done lately have been using more advanced spell work, so some studying must be getting done. As for homework assignments… I believe I saw Sirius' Arithmancy problems lining James' owl cage._

_How is everything else going at home, now that Mum's better? How is Grandpa Remus? I know his shoulder aches when the snow begins, but it shouldn't hit here for another two weeks to a month even though it is fiercely cold. Basically tell him I miss him, and cannot wait to have a rematch on our last Wizarding Chess game._

_Your son,_

_Remus J Lupin II_

* * *

E/N: Another update so quickly! Still accepting more prank ideas (and I probably will for the foreseeable future) so send them on in! Also, review, review, review! How else will I know what y'all do or don't like and why?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, all! Hope you enjoy this! I only have a few days of school left! *happy dance* Graduation and my AAS degree are like my Christmas gift to myself!

Disclaimer: If I owned Remus Lupin, I doubt I would ever leave my home. Or my room, for that matter.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_So I haven't heard back from you in a while, so I decided to write and see how everyone is at home. I come home in a few days for winter hols, so we'll be seeing each other soon enough. No pranks, aside from persistent Matchmaking Mistletoe, honest. And no one complained about it, it just sought out people who wanted to be couples but lacked the courage. Sadly, that included five Gryffindors who wanted for bravery._

_Sirius ranted and raved about using this as practice for Valentine's Day, and several girls from the other years gave him some funny looks. I'm worried he might drown in flowers come Valentine's Day. But then, he just has this charming personality. For a pranking git, of course._

_We've had a flurry of exams and assignments due in preparation for the break, and I feel as though I've had little time to breathe, let alone worry, but tell Mum she's always been in my thoughts. I hope Grandpa Remus will be staying for the whole holiday, especially since I just got out of the hospital wing and it's nearly a month before I am due back._

_I've made some gifts for all of you while I was here, so that's taken care of, but I just cannot wait to see you all again! I've missed you all so much! But I'll have so much to tell you all once I get home!_

_Your son,_

_Remus J Lupin II  
_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_So it's Christmas Eve and Grandpa Remus gave me his gift for me: you. And you're beautiful—he hand carved the scarlet leather binding with moon phases. And the gold clasp with a magical lock only my willing hand can open. You are perfect!_

_Dad hadn't been telling me everything about Mum. Or at least not, been fully honest about the dragon pox. She still has it, but is doing better. I'm worried though, because I'd read about it dragon pox at school, and it lowers the body's defenses against other illnesses. Maybe I'll find something at school to help her. I can only try._

_Grandpa Remus told me all about it while Dad and Mum went out to buy Christmas dinner. He and I played our Wizarding Chess game, and he also told me I could use you to say everything I wanted to about my full moons without worrying over someone reading them, like Dad over my letter. I said as much to Grandpa Remus, and he got quiet._

_Mum came in the room then, arms full of fixings and I got up to help set them out, and began setting the table. I waited until just before I had to go to bed, and asked Grandpa Remus to tuck me in, so I could ask him what was wrong. He said he was here when that letter arrived, and no one else was here, and no one had tried to go through our post. Dad just exploded because I had spelled it out._

_Grandpa Remus says Dad hates my lycanthropy—hates how dangerous it makes me, how it changes the son he had, and how he couldn't stop it and can't change it._

_It's definitely something to think about. But I'm too tired right now._

_Oh! My other gifts! Mum made me a sweater-the color of chocolate! James and Sirius owled me some chocolate, and Lily sent me a beautiful card. Dad got me a book that I'm excited to read. He said it could maybe help me. It's about a man who turns into a monster he cannot control.  
_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. _I haven't started it yet, but maybe tomorrow if we're not too busy._

_I'll write more later. Good night._

_Remus John Lupin II_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Back safe and sound at Hogwarts. Do you remember the tree I told you about, the Whomping Willow? Well, it really is a wonderful plant. I spent the night under it and was just more peaceful than before._

_Thanks for letting me come here. I did need to talk to you though. I'm getting fewer marks because I'm not in as confined a space, and all the new smells seem to be occupying him. Or, I wasn't. But , last night… It was just as bad as before. I'm worried. Is there a way I can talk to you about it? I know you said not to write, but I'm scared._

_He's never been this strong before. I don't know what to do, Dad. Madame Pomfrey healed the injuries, but I'm still tender, and it's been a full day. And the Shrieking Shack is now short one table set. He really tore it up._

_Write back soon,_

_Remus J Lupin II_

* * *

E/N: So, how have y'all enjoyed the story?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, it has been a lifetime since I have updated this particular fic. It hasn't been far from my mind, but I had so many things I wanted to include in this, and a lot has happened—and I don't remember any of it. :) C'est moi, I suppose. I want to thank everyone who will check in on this story now that I've FINALLY updated, and I'd love it if everyone left a review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: In keeping with my tardiness, I feel generous enough to allow JK to claim these characters. This time.

* * *

_Dear Grandpa,  
_

_Dad hasn't replied yet. Did he get the letter?  
_

_Hope you're doing well. School is great.  
_

_Lily, my study partner asked what I was doing, and she said to tell you hello from her, so hello from Lily.  
_

_Please see if Dad can reply; I don't know what's happening.  
_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_They've gotten worse. Dad hasn't written back yet, but since it's not something he's gone through, he might not have any ideas anyway. Why is the wolf getting worse? Have I done something wrong in coming here? Is it being around all these people, not just my blood kin—my pack?_

_I don't know. I'm scared. What if I attack someone? What if I hurt, kill, or worst of all, bite someone? Please let the wolf's worsening not mean it is getting stronger._

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Thanks for getting back to me. I know everything is busy in the DoDC. I hadn't thought about puberty and the wolf's changes being related. I don't have any symptoms of puberty when not a wolf. I don't know about when I am. I'll keep an eye out though._

_Thanks, I feel loads better now that I know why it's probably happening._

_All my love to mum,_

_R J Lupin_

* * *

_Dad,_

_I know, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just so relieved…_

_It won't happen again._

_RJ Lupin_

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_It happened again. I didn't mean to write about being a wolf in my letter to Dad, but I did._

_He was very angry._

_He…_

_He got the owl while at work. It's very dangerous, because if his boss finds out about me, Dad won't just get fired. Inquiries, Azkaban, trials, and possibly worse for our whole family. Except me. They'll just exterminate me._

_I'm scared all the time, every time I mess up. It's hard, but this is a secret I can never tell anyone._

_Who would love a werewolf? All we bring is pain or death. Often both._

_Remus_

* * *

E/N: Love to everyone, and in case another update doesn't happen before Happy Valentines Day! (P.S. Reviews make the best valentines!) Also, any guess to what the DoDC is?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks go out to everyone who reviews. I honestly love my reviewers more than everyone else in the world, because I get to understand what you enjoy from my stories, and what you want to understand about them. Please review.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Mine. Not mine. Mine. Not mine. Mine. Not mine. Need a new wishing flower.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_So the lads are at it again. Sirius has a total of five detentions this week alone. I think he spends his revising time focused on ways to get into scrapes, and not get caught. Except he spends more time on the first than the latter, obviously._

_Revised in the library with Lily again. She's a wonder when it comes to arithmancy. And her mate, Severus—it's Severus Snape—is brilliant at Potions. We all get on rather well when it's just the three of us, revising and reading in the library. But toss another Slytherin or Gryffindor into the mix and we pull apart. I don't know what to do. Lily has clearly chosen Severus as her friend, and is extending that friendship to me as well._

_But, then there's James and Sirius. They're such fun, and so brilliant when they try. Not that they don't try often, just that they're very… easily distracted. I suppose that's one of the things I like best about them. When anything happens that I don't want to think about just yet, or need to get away from, I can count on them to help, no questions asked._

_And that goes for almost anything, too. They're there all the time, no questions, just games, and Quidditch, and sweets, and pranks, and fun. I think there's friendship there too. If that's what it normally looks like._

_I can recognize Lily's version much easier, but I just… Why can't I have both?_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Grandpa,_

_Thanks for replying and for getting Dad to reply earlier. I'm terribly sorry about the owl at work incident. I know the DoDC can't ever find out. It's just such a big and heavy secret, Grandpa. Sometimes I see it wearing dad down, especially with Mum still sick. How am I supposed to carry it forever, like a millstone around my neck?_

_A bit dramatic, yeah, but it's just so big, grandpa. And I'm so little. What do I do?_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Last night was the most recent full moon. James and Sirius and Lily keep giving me funny looks and aside from the basic, "how are you", "good morning", "pass the chips", and such, they haven't talked to me much. I'm worried._

_We weren't exactly friends before, but, it's like if this isn't fixed somehow, if I can't mend it we'll never be. I wrote earlier about wanting both. But I cannot tell them the truth. How do I befriend people and never tell them my secrets? How do I keep them safe from me?_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_I hope your feeling better. I know you keep having bad days. I wish I could take them all away, Mum._

_I've looked, but haven't found anything to help you here at Hogwarts. Oh, I wish you'd get better, Mum._

_Write back soon._

_I love you very much._

_Your son,_

_Remus John Lupin II_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Grandpa wrote and said it won't be long now. He and Dad are writing to Dumbledore to bring me home on Monday, so I can be with Mum before…_

_I'm already packed._

_Remus_

* * *

**Daily Prophet**

**Local Obituaries**

**Mira Lynn Lupin**

**1938-1972**

**She goes into the light,  
to dance with the stars.**

**Mrs. Lupin is survived by her husband,  
John Lupin, an Official Registrar of the  
Department of Dangerous Creatures for the  
Ministry of Magic, her father-in-law Remus John  
Lupin I, and her son, Remus John Lupin II,  
a first year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a well-loved woman,  
who enjoyed a good cup of tea, freshly baked bread,  
knitting, and sketching. Some of her artwork will be on  
display in the family home during the wake, this Thursday  
at 7 pm. The funeral will be held Friday morning at 10:00.**

* * *

E/N: Please review!


End file.
